Titanic
by Domi2a
Summary: La célèbre histoire de James Cameron revisitée par mes soins avec les personnages de Stefenie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

Titanic

Synopsie : La célèbre histoire de James Cameron revisitée par mes soins avec les personnages de Stefenie Meyer.

Un grand merci à **Claire** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre et pour m'avoir soutenu durant l'écriture de cet OS.

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire …

Si vous désirez lire l'histoire dans de meilleurs conditions, je vous propose mon Blog (Attention aux espaces) :**_ http : / / domi2a . blogspot . com /_** Onglet : **OS Titanic**

**[James Horner – Leaving Port ]**

Nous sommes le 10 avril 1912, Esmée Masen, accompagnée de sa petite soeur Elisabeth, respectivement âgées de 17 et 15 ans, s'apprête à vivre une expérience dont elle ne se doutait même pas de l'ampleur.

Cette petite fille des campagnes de l'Angleterre va, à son insu, marquer l'histoire de la marine en embarquant sur le plus grand paquebot du monde, j'ai nommé le Titanic.

À son bord, le bateau a l'honneur de recevoir l'une des plus grandes famille du Royaume Unis, Monsieur Carlisle Cullen ainsi que sa femme Mathilde, et son fils Carlisle Junior.

Personne ne savait. Personne ne pouvait le prévoir. Le plus luxueux et le plus grand paquebot que les temps n'aient jamais connu, était pourvu de seize compartiments étanches servant à protéger le navire d'avaries importantes. Il était soit disant insubmersible … Et pourtant …

Ce jour là il y avait beaucoup de monde. Tous ceux qui le pouvait était venu admirer cette merveille. À tel point qu'Esmée et Elisabeth eurent beaucoup de mal à atteindre le pied du bateau afin d'embarquer. Dieu merci, elle n'avait que très peu de bagage et donc aucune charge trop importante pour les ralentir. Malgré tout, ce fut avec peine qu'elles arrivèrent enfin.

Sans un regard pour elles, les marins saisirent de façon hautaine leurs billets puis, après avoir vérifié que tout était en règle, ils leurs demandèrent de s'avancer afin de les soumettre au test de propreté.

Tout y passait, des cheveux pour surveiller qu'elles n'apportent pas de poux sur le bateau, jusqu'au contenu des paquets afin de s'assurer que ce qu'elle transporte soit légal et qu'il n'y ai pas d'animaux tel que des cafards ou autres.

Esmée se sentait toujours blessée et rabaissée devant de tels actes. Certes elles n'étaient pas riches. Mais cela voulait-il forcément dire qu'elles étaient sales ? Hélas il semblerait.

Si d'habitude elle relevait, aujourd'hui rien ni personne ne pouvait empêcher son coeur d'être gonflé de fierté. Elle montait à bord du Titanic, et rien que pour ça, elle était heureuse. À cela se rajoutait le fait qu'enfin elle avait réussit ; Enfin elle et sa soeur allaient être libres de vivre le bonheur auquel elles n'avaient jamais eu droit auparavant.

Alors sans dire un mot, elle et Elisabeth récupérèrent leurs affaires puis partirent à la recherche de leur dortoir. Les niveaux supérieurs étaient bien entendu réservés aux personnes fortunées. Plusieurs pancartes étaient là pour les mettre en garde et de toute façon l'accès aux escaliers étaient fermé. Aucune chance d'y aller.

Mais peu importe. Esmée respectait toujours les règles, et si c'était interdit qu'à cela ne tienne. Son but sur ce bateau était de mener sa jeune soeur vers le nouveau monde. Quitter l'Angleterre et leurs anciennes vies pour tout recommencer sur de nouvelles bases. Voilà pourquoi toutes ses économies avaient été placées dans ces billets.

À l'avant du bateau, Monsieur Cullen et sa famille s'apprêtaient eux aussi à monter sur le Titanic.

Bien entendu de ce côté du navire les choses étaient beaucoup plus simples. Personne ne vous regardait de travers, au contraire, on inclinait la tête à votre rencontre. D'autant plus pour la famille Cullen.

De ce côté, vous n'êtes pas non plus encombré par vos bagages que vos domestiques eux même se chargent de porter et de ranger à l'intérieur de votre suite.

Carlisle Junior avait grandit dans ce milieu là et ne savait même pas que de l'autre coté du paquebot les choses pouvaient être différentes.

Il savait certes qu'il avait de la chance, car beaucoup n'avait pas la vie qu'il menait, mais ne se doutait pas d'à quel point c'était différent.

Cependant, il y avait une chose qui rassemblait toutes ces personnes présentes sur le Titanic.

Autant que l'argent les séparaient, la chance de vivre l'inauguration du plus grand des paquebots jamais construit les réunissaient.

Et en ce moment, tous, riches ou pauvre, marins ou femme de chambre, serveur ou cuisinier, tous ressentaient la même fierté et le même sentiment de joie.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que le Titanic naviguait sur les eaux en direction des États Unis d'Amérique. Tous les passagers vaquaient à leurs occupations ne se souciant de rien.

Esmée et Elisabeth aimaient à passer du temps sur l'avant du navire et l'observer fendre la mer en deux. Dès le petit matin et jusqu'au soir n'en sortant que pour le déjeuné, elles restaient là.

Cela avait l'avantage de ne les faire penser à rien d'autre et par la même d'oublier leur triste vie.

Elisabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de sautiller comme une enfant, quand à Esmée, elle était simplement heureuse de voir sa soeur sourire.

Carlisle Junior lui aussi passait son temps, sur un pont supérieur à observer la mer. Enfin c'était l'excuse qu'il avait donné. En réalité, c'était les deux jeunes filles qu'il regardait.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les fixer et aussi quelque part de les envier. Elles semblaient si libres alors qu'il était si prisonnier de sa condition. Là ou elles étaient autorisées à monter leur joie sans limite, et la partager avec les autres, lui se devait de rester digne de son rang et de ne pas montrer ses émotions.

Mais au fond que ressentait-il vraiment ? Carlisle ne s'était jamais vraiment poser la question … Il était là, sur le plus grand paquebot du monde voilà tout …

Il n'avait pas besoin de se demander si cela lui plaisait ou non. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait … Mais que voulait-il finalement ? Et ces filles qui profitaient de la vie sans se soucier de quoique ce soit … Si pour une fois lui aussi essayait de vivre comme ça ?

Lui vint alors une idée. Sur ce bateau, il connaissait certes du monde que son père lui avait présenté en vue de futures potentielles affaires, mais il n'était pas sur de les revoir un jour.

Et de toute façon les gens ne se souciaient pas vraiment de lui et préféraient étaler leurs richesses autour des autres.

Il décida alors d'aller voir ces jeunes femmes. Évidement il ne le dit à personne. Ses parents étaient compréhensifs, néanmoins ils n'auraient jamais acceptés qu'il aborde une fille de sang inférieur, du moins son père.

En prenant garde de n'être vue par personne il se dirigea vers la suite pour y prendre son plus beau chien. À plusieurs reprises, il avait remarqué que la plus âgée des deux filles aimait à les approcher pour les caresser. Il se dit alors que c'était une façon comme une autre.

Le seul détail qui aurait pu être gênant était qu'en temps normal c'était les domestiques qui s'occupaient de cette tache, mais comme dans sa ville natale souvent il aimait s'amuser avec eux, cela n'attirerait pas de soupçons du côté des siens.

Sur le pont inférieur Esmée était assise sur un transat, sa soeur installée à ses côtés. Elles ne faisaient rien de plus que de regarder le soleil qui se reflétait sur la mer, quand soudain un homme attira son attention.

Il faut dire que dans ses habits haute couture Carlisle ne passait pas inaperçu et c'était sans compter sur son chien au collier flamboyant.

Une chose de sur, ce n'était pas normal qu'un homme comme lui errer dans ces environs là. D'ailleurs au delà des deux jeunes soeurs, tout le monde l'avait remarqué. A tel point que Carlisle s'en sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il se demanda à plusieurs reprise si il ne devait pas tout simplement retourner du côté du bateau qui lui était réservé et oublier tout ça …

Il tenta de se reprendre et de continuer son chemin, les filles qu'il avait repérées depuis quelques jours n'étaient plus très loin et même s'il était très gêné, il prit sur lui pour paraitre le plus détendu possible.

D'un point de vue extérieur il était bien ridicule il fallait le dire.

Peu importe, Carlisle lâche son chien qui sans en avoir reçu l'ordre s'en allait directement sur Esmée et sa soeur.

D'abord surprit, puis rouge de honte, finalement il se dit que c'était peut être un signe du destin.

Esmée, submergée par la beauté de cet homme fut ramenée à terre par la violence avec laquelle le chien se jeta sur elle. Il y avait quelques secondes de cela, elle était littéralement entrain de fantasmer sur Carlisle et le charisme qu'il dégageait.

Honteuse d'avoir des pensées aussi peu chastes envers cet inconnu de classe supérieur, elle baissa les yeux sur le chien et s'aperçut alors que sa robe rose pâle était désormais décorée de deux jolies traces de pâtes.

En arrivant à la hauteur des demoiselles, Carlisle remarqua à son tour le problème. S'il était déjà confus, ce ne fut rien à côté de ce qu'il ressentait à présent. C'est en bafouillant lamentablement des excuses que les premières paroles d'un couple, qui deviendra par la suite mythique, furent échangées.

**J.. J... Oh Seigneur vous me voyez sincèrement désolé je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il … Mais … permettez moi de réparer les dégâts de mon chien ! Alco sombre idiot laisse donc Madame ! **

**Ne vous en faites pas ce n'est rien. **

**Écoutez vous semblez être de la même corpulence que Maman, si je lui explique la situation elle sera certainement d'accord pour vous donner une de ses toilettes.**

**Je … **Esmée et Elisabeth restèrent plus que surprise de la proposition du jeune homme. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait surement rigolé et serait parti … **Vous voilà bien aimable, mais ce n'est rien vraiment.**

**Permettez moi d'insister. **

**Et bien … **Elle releva les yeux vers lui et ancra son regard au sien. Ce qu'elle y vit lui fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le creux de son estomac. Ses yeux bleus montrait qu'il était profondément désolé et qu'il désirait vraiment remédier au problème causé par son chien.

**Je vous en pris. **Insista-t-il devant l'hésitation de la jeune fille.

**Je suppose que refuser nous mènerait une longue conversation sans issue alors j'accepte. **

**Je vous remercie. Peut être pourrions nous y aller dès maintenant … ****  
><strong>

**Ce n'est pas pressé. Vous venez à peine d'arriver faites donc vagabonder un peu ce chien nous irons quand vous aurez terminé.**

**Oh j'en conclu alors que je ne suis pas passer inaperçu. **

**Pardonnez moi mais il est assez rare de croiser ici des personnes portant des habits griffés et aussi … **

Esmée fut coupée dans sa phrase par un cri de sa soeur. Cette dernière avait filé avec le chien sans qu'aucun des deux autres restant ne s'en aperçoivent.

Elisabeth jouait avec Alco comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, mais bizarrement il semblait être fortement attiré par Esmée et de nouveau il se jeta sur elle.

Cette fois si Esmée fut moins surprise et pu se mettre à rire de la situation. Elle adorait les animaux et plus particulièrement les chiens. Sans compter à quel point celui la était magnifique et ressemblait plus à une énorme peluche qu'à un chien.

**Alors mon beau … tu aimes les caresses ! N'est ce pas appréciable ? **

**Je suis coi. Généralement il n'apprécie guère les inconnus. **

**Et bien je suis flatté Alco. Moi aussi, malgré les dégâts faits à ma robe, je t'aime beaucoup. **

Le chien fit une grimace bizarre comme s'il était désolé d'avoir infligé ces salissures à la robe d'Esmée, ce qui eu le don de faire rire les trois protagonistes.

**Je pense pouvoir dire que s'il avait la parole il vous dirait alors oh combien il est désolé. En tout cas moi je le suis … **

**Ne t'inquiète pas Alco tu es amplement pardonné et … vous aussi. **Esmée jeta un regard timide vers Carlisle avant de le reposer sur le chien.

**Pouvons nous vous suggérer de vous asseoir ? **Cette fois-ci ce fut Elisabeth qui parla. **Pardon, permettez moi de me présenter, Elisabeth Masen, je suis la jeune soeur d'Esmée. **

**C'est à moi de m'excuser je ne m'étais même pas présenté. Carlisle Junior Cullen. **

**Serait-ce impertinent de vous demander la raison pour laquelle vous promenez vous même ****votre chien ? **Demanda Esmée qui enfin osa regarder Carlisle.

**Et bien … **Carlisle fut prit au piège. La véritable raison était leurs présences, mais pouvait-il seulement le lui avouer ? Inéluctablement non. **J'aime passer du temps avec mes animaux. **

**« Vos » animaux ? **

**Oui Maman et Papa possèdent à eux deux trois chiens et j'ai décidé d'offrir une compagne à Alco.**

**Que c'est charmant. **

**Désirez vous les voir ? Ainsi que vous, Elisabeth, bien entendu. **

Les deux soeurs échangèrent un sourire puis Esmée reprit la parole.

**Vous nous en voyez très honorées. **

**Bien alors … que diriez vous d'y aller ? **

**Nous vous suivons.**

Tous les trois avancèrent et le chien tenu par Elisabeth à leur côté.

Plus ils remontaient vers les « beaux quartiers » et plus les filles se sentaient mal à l'aise. Surtout Esmée et sa robe tachée. Honteuse, elle n'osait pas relever le regard ne profitant ainsi pas de la beauté des lieux dans lesquelles elle avançait. La moquerie dans les yeux des autres était vraiment une des choses qu'elle avait le plus de mal à assumer alors elle garda ses yeux toujours baissés.

Mais Dieu merci, le trajet ne fut pas aussi long qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et rapidement ils entrèrent dans une immense pièce. C'était le salon de la famille Cullen, et sur l'un des sofa était installée Madame Cullen.

En relevant la tête, Esmée et Elisabeth ne purent empêcher un sifflement sortir de leurs bouches. Rien que cette pièce était plus grande que leur dortoir. Mais rapidement elles se reprirent.

Une grande dame vêtu d'une robe somptueuse s'était dressée devant elle. Son visage exprimait de la douceur malgré ses cheveux relevés dans un chignon stricte. Elle était extrêmement fine et son teint était d'une blancheur inimitable. Seules ses pommettes étaient roses, et cela lui donnait un air de poupée de porcelaine.

Carlisle s'avança vers sa mère et prit la parole pour expliquer la situation.

**Maman permettez moi de vous présenter Esmée que voici et sa cadette Elisabeth. Je suis allé promener Alco sur les ponts inférieurs et quand je lui eut retiré sa laisse il courut sauter sur Esmée, lui causant ainsi ces tâches sur sa robe. J'ai pensé que peut être, nous pourrions lui prêter l'une des vôtres … Je … -**

**Je ne m'y oppose pas. Cela est tout à fait normal, tu as bien fait. **Coupa Mathilde. **Térésa, veuillez conduire ces jeunes filles à ma garde robe afin qu'elles y trouvent de quoi se changer. **

La dite Térésa accompagna Esmée et Elisabeth qui étaient toujours aussi impressionnées par les pièces qu'elles traversaient. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au choc qu'elles eurent devant la taille de la garde robe de Madame Cullen. Elle possédait tellement de robes de formes et de couleurs différentes qu'elle aurait certainement pu ouvrir un magasin. En réalité il n'y avait pas grand chose, mais pour les soeur Masen qui n'en possédait que très peu, c'était impressionnant.

**Laquelle dois-je prendre ? **Demanda Esmée à Térésa, mais Mathilde entra dans la pièce et répondit à la place de son employée.

**Vos yeux sont vert profond et vos cheveux d'une couleur ressemblant fortement à du caramel. Vous avez des traits fins semblables à une poupée fragile. Vous êtes une femme dite du printemps, laissez moi vous proposer cette robe bleu pastel, elle vous ira à merveille. **

Personne n'avait jamais parler comme cela à Esmée. Personne ne l'avait décrite d'une aussi jolie façon et c'eut le don de faire rosir ses joues. Elle n'avait jamais acheté de vêtement, ne portant que ceux que sa mère lui avait confectionnés avec du tissu pauvre et sans réelle couleur, alors elle n'avait jamais eut à se demander ce qui la mettrait le plus en valeur.

Ne sachant quoi répondre à Madame Cullen, Esmée inclina la tête avec un léger sourire puis passa derrière le paravent pour se changer.

Esmée hors de vision, Mathilde se tourna vers Elisabeth.

**Quand à vous jeune fille. Vous semblez avoir un caractère beaucoup plus vif que celui de votre aînée. Vos yeux, moins sages, pétillent d'une grande joie de vivre et rend votre vert plus clair, mais vos cheveux sont tous aussi étranges que ceux de votre sœur. Je vous conseillerais plus une robe aux couleurs vive, cette jaune par exemple. **

Elisabeth attrapa la robe tendu par Mathilde et l'observa comme si elle était une merveille du monde. Mais hélas elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter, sa robe à elle était aussi tachée, mais par son unique faute.

**Je vous suis bien reconnaissante Madame, mais je ne peux accepter. **

**Et pourquoi donc ? **

**C'est moi qui ai décidé de jouer avec Alco et non lui qui me sauta dessus. Ce ne serait pas honnête de ma part que d'accepter votre offre.**

**Jeune fille, **Elisabeth pensa, au vue du ton employé par Mathilde, qu'elle allait se faire corriger, mais il n'en fut rien, **si c'est simplement le motif qui vous dérange dans mon offre, qu'à cela ne tienne. Acceptez ce présent non pas parce que votre robe est souillée, mais parce que vous avez été honnête et que vous me paraissez bien sympathique.**

**Et bien je suppose que refuser serait alors impoli de ma part. **

Elisabeth inclina la tête comme l'avait fait il y a peu Esmée puis se retira à son tour derrière le paravent.

Mathilde se sentit heureuse de cette bonne action. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à se pavaner et à montrer son argent aux autres. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle ne devait son argent qu'à son mari qui avait été bien aimable de l'épouser quand sa famille commençait à avoir des problèmes financiers.

Certes aujourd'hui ils formaient un couple parfait et ils étaient vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais cela avait prit du temps. Alors il aurait été mal venu de sa part de dénigrer ceux qui était moins aisés qu'elle sachant qu'elle aurait très bien pu devenir comme ça.

Peu après, Esmée refit son apparition. Mathilde resta coite. Ainsi vêtue, la jeune fille déjà magnifique devint alors une véritable poupée vivante. De la couleur à la forme de la robe, on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été faite sur mesure. Madame Cullen aurait pu en être jalouse si elle n'était pas aussi altruiste. D'autant plus que son rêve le plus cher aurait été d'avoir une fille. Une petite qu'elle aurait habillée et coiffée chaque jour et peut être même plusieurs fois. Hélas, ses problèmes de santé ne lui avait permit de n'avoir que ce fils. Oh bien sur elle l'aimait, mais une présence féminine lui manquait vraiment.

Alors d'avoir pu conseiller Esmée comme elle l'aurait fait avec sa fille, mais surtout d'en voir le résultat lui donnait du baume au cour l'espace de quelques minutes.

Ce même cœur qui se regonfla quand Elisabeth sortie à son tour, toute de jaune vêtue.

Mathilde sourit aux filles qui semblaient comme des enfants au matin de Noël, puis d'un signe de tête les invita à la suivre jusqu'à une seconde armoire. Le meuble à chaussure …

Bien entendu les deux jeunes soeurs furent de nouveau sous le choc que de voir autant de paires étalées devant elle.

Madame Cullen se pencha et prit dans ses mains deux paires. Une jaune avec une boucle en argent sur le dessus, et l'une bleu décoré de strass en forme de coeur. Elle se retourna fière d'elle et de ses choix puis les tendit à Esmée et sa soeur.

**Oh non nous ne pouvons pas accepter c'est beaucoup trop. **

**Honte à moi si j'osais vous laisser repartir dans de si jolies toilettes et sans y accorder les souliers qui s'y joignent. **

**Esmée ne tente aucune négociation avec Madame Cullen, elle est dure en affaire. **

**Elisabeth a raison.**

**Bien … alors je … merci. **

Mathilde ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un signe de tête pour appuyer son sourire. Elle estimait que c'était à elle de les remercier des les laisser s'occuper quelques instants d'elles.

Après les avoir couvertes d'un chapeau, Madame Cullen leur proposa de leur faire faire le tour de leur partie du bateau. Cela aurait pu paraître un peu trop pour des jeunes filles de la classe inférieur qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, mais elle était comme ça. D'ailleurs tous ses employés étaient heureux de travailler pour elle car ils étaient très bien traités.

**Carlisle ? Nous allons nous aérer un peu avec les filles, désires-tu te joindre à nous ? **

Ébranler, Carlisle ne put répondre à la question de sa mère. Si dans sa maigre tenue Esmée était belle, apprêtée dans ces vêtements chics elle était ravissante. Tellement qu'il eut du mal à avaler sa salive voir même à respirer normalement.

Sa mère, qui s'en rendit compte, le rappela à l'ordre.

**Carlisle Junior !**

**Maman ? **

**Ces charmantes Demoiselles ont accepté de m'accompagner pour une balade, apprécierais-tu de nous tenir compagnie ? **

**Certainement. **

Ils sortirent tous de la suite pour entrer dans le même couloir que précédemment. Cette fois ci les regards n'étaient pas accusateur mais plus convoitant. Et cette fois ci ni Esmée ni Elisabeth ne baissait le regard. Pour la première fois de leur vie elles n'avaient pas honte. Pour la première fois de leur vie elles marchaient droites et surtout, surtout pour la première fois de leur vie personne ne les jugeaient d'un oeil mauvais, au contraire, on les respectait du regard.

Pour Esmée ce fut une mini victoire. En quittant sa partie natale, elle désirait quitter une vie d'enfer et de souffrance pour tenter de vivre des jours meilleurs sur le nouveau monde.

Peut être qu'il était idiot qu'elle pense cela, mais pour elle au fond cela ne pouvait être qu'un signe. Le signe d'une vie meilleur.

La visite du bateau fut merveilleuse. Jamais Esmée et Elisabeth n'avaient vu autant de luxe dans un même endroit. Ni ailleurs en faite. Et à chaque pas qu'elles faisaient, elles étaient encore plus envoutées. C'était malheureux à dire mais elles auraient facilement donner leur âme pour vivre cette vie là. Certes c'était beaucoup, et pour ceux à qui cela était arrivé, à toutes ces femmes mariées de force et à toutes ces personnes qui avait du donner beaucoup pour avoir le droit à cette vie là, ce genres de paroles étaient horribles à entendre, mais c'était pourtant ce qu'elles ressentaient en cet instant.

Après une heure de visite à monter et descendre d'un pont à l'autre, Mathilde proposa aux jeunes filles de prendre une tasse de thé dans la grande salle. Elle désirait se désaltérer, ce fut en tout cas l'excuse donnée, mais la vérité était qu'elle ne voulait pas les laisser partir de peur de retourner trop rapidement dans l'ennuie.

Quant à Esmée et Élisabeth, elles étaient tellement euphoriques et excitées par cette situation qu'elles en oubliaient presque les bonnes manières et acceptèrent volontiers de prolonger leur moment dans ce monde.

D'ailleurs en entrant dans la grande salle, de nouveau un sifflement s'échappait de leurs lèvres. C'était presque difficile à décrire tellement que cette pièce était majestueuse.

Pour y accéder il fallait descendre un immense escalier en bois vernis sur lequel reposait une moquette rouge bordeaux placée au centre et une rampe recouverte d'une ligne fine d'or.

Sur plusieurs endroits au plafond pendaient d'immense lustres en cristal.

Chaque table était ronde et recouverte d'une nappe blanche. Par dessus se trouvait de jolis chandeliers couleur or aussi. Et les chaises qui entouraient ces tables était de la même couleur que le bois vernis des escaliers et du sol.

Pour couronner le tout, de grandes baies vitrées laissaient entrevoir l'océan et donnait un éclairage spécial à ce lieu.

Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air ébahi des deux soeurs, et son coeur de se serrer en se souvenant que cela n'était qu'éphémère.

Dans quelques heures Esmée retournerait dans sa partie du bateau, et même s'il pouvait encore profiter d'elle de temps en temps, tout cela prendrait totalement fin quand ils arriveraient aux États Unis d'Amérique.

En cet instant il fut alors pris de panique. Il ne connaissait pas cette femme, mais elle avait réveillée des choses en lui qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Cette moiteur dans les mains, le coeur qui s'emballe, des moments d'absence dans le monde réel au profit du fantasme … tout cela il ne l'avait jamais sentit en lui avant de connaître cette femme.

Et pourtant dans trop peu de temps il allait devoir lui dire au revoir. Ils n'étaient pas du même rang et ne pouvaient pas se fréquenter. La vie était bien trop cruelle. Voilà ce que pensait désormais Carlisle.

Quand il revint à lui, il s'aperçut que Thomas Andrew, l'architecte du bateau, les avaient rejoint. Carlisle appréciait cet homme, il avait de vraies valeurs et avait beaucoup de respect pour les autres.

Quand Thomas apprit que ces demoiselles étaient en réalité en troisième classe, il n'émit aucun commentaire désobligeant, au contraire il continua de leur parler comme si de rien n'était et rien que pour cela Carlisle lui en fut reconnaissant.

Esmée aussi fut heureuse de ne pas être regardée de travers et de pouvoir interagir avec des personnes de la haute société sans se sentir étrangère.

Monsieur Andrew était un homme extraordinaire, au même titre que Madame Cullen et son fils. Esmée avait apprit à ne pas avoir de préjugés, mais trop souvent mal-traitée par des personnes de rang supérieur lui avait donné une bien mauvaise image de ces gens. Elle fut ravit de voir que son bon coeur avait raison. Faire partie d'une catégorie de personne ne définit pas son caractère ni son état d'esprit. Riche ou pauvre, une personne était bonne ou mauvaise et cela ne dépendait en rien d'un statut social.

Esmée reporta son regard sur Carlisle. C'était à lui qu'elle devait tout cela, et elle tenait, plus tard le remercier pour cette journée pleine de rebondissements.

Depuis qu'elle avait revêtue cette robe, elle se sentait différente. C'était certes bien là une bêtise car ce n'était qu'un vêtement et non pas une promesse d'une vie meilleur. Mais tout de même cela lui permit d'avoir de l'espoir. Et pour Esmée l'espoir était l'une des choses les plus importantes dans ce monde. Sans ça, à quoi bon vivre ?

Elle n'avait toujours pas dérivé son regard de celui du jeune homme et fut alors rouge de honte lorsque celui-ci s'en aperçut. Cependant, et malgré ses rougeurs elle ne put se résoudre à détourner ses yeux. Ils étaient captivés par celui de Carlisle et ne pouvaient s'en défaire.

Le bleu profond de son regard lui transperçait son regard à elle et cela était répercuté jusque dans son coeur avant de fortement serrer ses entrailles.

Carlisle était un homme d'une beauté et d'un charme à vous couper le souffle, et lamentablement Esmée venait de tomber sous le charme de cet homme que jamais elle ne pourrait revoir. Leurs instants ensemble étaient comptés. Bientôt le bateau accosterait et tout cela ne sera plus qu'un maigre souvenir dans la mémoire de nos deux protagonistes …

La journée tira désormais à sa fin et le soleil redescendait déjà dans le ciel. Mathilde s'excusa auprès des filles mais ayant un dîné important à tenir ce soir elle devait se retirer dans sa suite ainsi que Carlisle pour s'y préparer.

Mais bien entendu, après cette journée forte de bons moments et surtout après un lien spécial crée avec Elisabeth, Mathilde leurs fit promettre de se revoir dès le lendemain.

D'autant plus que les deux femmes étaient éprises de la même passion, la lecture, et que n'ayant pas assez d'argent pour pouvoir se permettre l'achat de beaucoup d'ouvrage, Mathilde avait proposé à Elisabeth de passer un moment ensemble dans la bibliothèque. Sans oublier bien entendu d'y convier Esmée.

Pendant qu'Elisabeth continuait d'avancer aux côté de Madame Cullen, Esmée et Carlisle étaient restés un peu plus en retrait.

Tellement timide l'un et l'autre que aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier pas pour parler à l'autre.

Mais finalement au coin d'un couloir un grand homme blond percuta Esmée qui manqua de tomber à terre si Carlisle ne l'avait pas rattrapée.

L'homme se retourna pour s'excuser mais il ne sut quoi dire devant la situation. Esmée et Carlisle étaient comme captivés l'un par l'autre et ne semblaient plus pouvoir se quitter des yeux.

Leurs peaux n'avaient jamais été en contact jusque là et jamais ils n'auraient pu s'attendre à ce qu'autant d'électricité ne puisse passer entre eux.

Ce qu'ils ressentaient en ce moment, aucun des deux ne l'avaient jamais sentit auparavant.

C'était une sensation étrange et totalement indescriptible. Seul ceux qui avaient déjà vécu ça pouvait comprendre de quoi il était question.

Fort et doux à la fois. Tendre et violent. Un mélange de sensations semblables à une mer agitée. La beauté des vagues qui s'écrasent sur le rivage et la violence de la mer qui vous emporte.

Voilà ce que ressentaient Carlisle et Esmée à ce moment même. Si tant et si bien que d'un point de vue extérieur il semblait s'être formé une boule autour d'eux que personne n'aurait pu briser.

Au bout d'un certain moment, à la fois ressentit comme trop court pour les deux jeunes et trop long quand nous regardions ça de dehors, Carlisle donna l'impulsion nécessaire à Esmée pour se relever.

Quand ses deux jambes furent bien encrée, et seulement à ce moment là, elle leva son regard vers le visage de Carlisle pour lui offrir un petit sourire timide en guise de remerciement.

Mais ce dernier trop soucieux de savoir comment elle se sentait lui demanda d'une toute petite voix :

**Est ce que ça va ? **

**Oui.**

Répondit-elle sans y mettre de son dans sa voix. Elle essayait de préserver ce moment autant que possible mais hélas il était déjà brisé depuis longtemps.

Ils reprirent leur chemin chacun dans leur monde, ou plutôt devrais-je dire fantasme, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au niveau de l'entrée de la suite des Cullen.

Elisabeth et Mathilde s'échangèrent les dernières salutations puis se fut au tour de nos jeunes tourtereaux.

**Puis-je espérer vous revoir demain. **

**Certainement.**

**Bien … Alors à demain Esmée.**

**À demain Carlisle. **

Leurs prénoms prononcés pour la première fois dans la bouche de l'autre retentissait comme un doux appel au rêve.

Et aucun des deux ne se fit prier pour repartir dans le nouveau monde qu'ils avaient au fond de leur tête; ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Ce monde ou même à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre, ils seraient tout de même réunis. Cet endroit si magique que seuls les gens qui s'aiment peuvent se créer …

Mais bien vite Esmée fut sortie de sa rêverie par sa soeur.

**N'as tu rien à me dire ? **

**Je te demande pardon ? **

**Oh pitié ne crois-tu pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ce qu'il y avait entre Carlisle et toi ?**

**Et bien je ne savais pas que ma soeur était extra-lucide. Et qu'as-tu remarqué ? **

**Vous vous plaisez. **

**Cela est impossible et tu le sais bien. **

**Et pourquoi donc ? Tu es exquise dans cette robe, elle te va à merveille. À croire que tu es née pour être riche. **

**Ne sois pas idiote Elisabeth. Aujourd'hui était très appréciable. Et certainement que demain et tout les autres jours qu'il nous reste à vivre ici le seront. Mais n'oublie pas que nous ne faisons pas partie de ce monde là. **

**Nous avons tous le droit d'espérer à un avenir meilleur. **

**Il y a une grande différence entre espérer et y croire.**

**Tu n'es qu'une rabat-joie voilà tout !**

**Je suis réaliste.**

**Mais la vie est bien trop triste pour que nous soyons toujours aussi réaliste. N'as-tu donc pas déjà assez souffert de celle-ci pour continuer à vivre autant replier sur toi même ? **

**Qu'est ce …**

**Nous sommes ici pour débuter d'un nouveau pas. Oublier à quel point les choses peuvent être tristes l'espace d'un instant c'est faire naitre un espoir au fond de soit que tout n'est pas toujours noir. Nous aurons certes encore beaucoup de difficultés à l'avenir. **

**Mais pour les prochains jours, nous n'avons ni à nous soucier de ce qu'il y aura dans nos assiettes, ni de savoir ou allons-nous dormir … Pour les prochains jours Esmée, la seule chose que nous avons à faire c'est de profiter des bons côtés de la vie.**

**Nous sommes sur le Titanic, le plus grand paquebot jamais construit auparavant. Nous avons tout pour accéder aux rêves et ne pas se soucier si cela rentrera dans les codes ou non. Alors qu'attends-tu ?**

**Vie Esmée. Vie avant que demain et ses cauchemars n'arrivent trop vite.**

Ne sachant quoi répondre à sa soeur elle se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui souffler oh combien elle l'aimait dans l'oreille. D'un naturel émotive, des larmes lui coulaient le long de ses joues mais rapidement elle les effaça d'un geste de la main avant de reprendre sa soeur dans ses bras.

C'est ainsi enlacées que les deux sœurs regagnèrent la troisième classe et son ambiance nettement moins distinguée …

Quand elles arrivèrent dans la grande salle tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Mais cette fois ci ce ne fut en aucun cas des regards offensants mais plutôt des regards envieux pour certains, appréciateurs pour d'autres.

Ce fut plus majoritairement les femmes qui les jalousaient et bien entendu plus les hommes qui les admiraient.

N'étant pas habituées à de tels traitements, Esmée et Elisabeth ne savaient que faire. Continuer leur chemin sans regarder autour d'elles ? Ou bien marcher tête haute vers leur table ?

Les deux soeurs n'étaient jamais sur la même longueur d'onde quand il s'agissait de provocation du monde extérieur, c'est sans surprise que l'aînée baissa la tête et se concentra sur ses pieds pour atteindre sa destination et que sa cadette prit une position hautaine menton bien haut pour aller s'asseoir.

Arrivée à leur table Esmée ne put s'empêcher de faire une remontrance à Elisabeth.

**Ce n'est pas très malin.**

**Diable non que cela n'est pas malin, mais tellement jouissif.**

Outrée, les yeux de Esmée s'ouvrir en grand, telle deux billes, et sa bouche forma un « o » si tant et si bien qu'elle ressemblait désormais plus à un poisson qu'à une jeune fille.

Mais elle n'eut le temps de répondre aux paroles déplacées de sa soeur que déjà une serveuse vint leur apporter leurs assiettes pour le souper.

Bien sur cela ne fut rien d'extraordinaire par rapport au menu de la première et la seconde classe qui partageait la même cuisine, mais ce fut toujours plus que ce qu'elles auraient pu manger si elles étaient restées à terre dans leur pays.

Et de toute façon quoique cela aurait été, elles n'auraient jamais osé se plaindre . Leur but ici n'était pas d'être servit comme des reines, mais simplement un moyen comme un autre de partir vers une vie meilleur. Alors le menu était vraiment secondaire.

Le souper terminé, Elisabeth et Esmée décidèrent de faire une petite balade sous le clair de lune. Elles appréciaient prendre un peu l'air marin avant d'aller se coucher d'autant plus sous un ciel aussi beau. Depuis leur maison sur les terres anglaises, souvent le soir elles restaient de long moment à jacasser avec leurs parents. Parfois le silence régnait aussi. Le but était simplement de passer un moment en famille et oublier l'espace de quelques instants leurs conditions de vie pour se soumettre à la beauté de l'univers. C'était peut être l'unique chose qui les liaient à leurs parents et à leur ancienne vie.

Un pas plus un autre les menaient au lieu ou elles avaient pour la première fois aperçut Carlisle.

Revint alors en mémoire à Esmée à quel point cet homme la troublait et lui faisait ressentir des choses inédites.

Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée et ce fut bien rapidement remarqué par sa soeur qui ne se gêna pas pour se moquer ouvertement d'elle.

**Que vois-je ? Esmée sourie … je me demande bien pourquoi.**

**Oh tais-toi donc petite vipère ! **

**Mais quelle hargne ! Je ne te savais pas si sur la défensive. Cela aurait-il avoir avec un homme ?**

**Tu es bien trop curieuse Elisabeth et je n'ai pas à te répondre.**

**Alors je considère avoir raison. **

Elisabeth ne put retenir un rire entrainant par la même celui de Esmée.

Elles continuèrent d'avancer encore de quelques pas en rigolant. En cet instant elles semblaient totalement insouciantes et grâce à ce que lui avait dit sa jeune soeur, Esmée n'avait pas l'intention de repenser à ce qui les attendaient quand elles arriveraient enfin sur le territoire Américain. Le mot d'ordre désormais pour les deux jeunes filles était : insouciance.

Elles comptaient bien profiter de ces instants de bonheur sans se soucier de ce qui arriverait demain.

Elles arrivèrent à la proue du bateau et alors en même temps, de façon synchronisée, elles se positionnèrent toutes les deux de chaque côtés penchées autant que possible au dessus de la mer.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle en cet instant valait toutes les peines du monde.

Un banc de dauphin s'était joint à elle leur offrant un moment magique comme jamais elle n'aurait pu croire en vivre un jour. L'espace d'un instant Esmée se dit que peu importe l'argent que vous avez, les plus belles choses vous sont toujours offertes par la nature.

Elisabeth, elle, retombait de nouveau en enfance. Cela était devenu fréquent ces derniers jours, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Depuis qu'elle était à bord du Titanic, sa vie était devenu un véritable compte de fée. Elle vivait des choses plus extraordinaire chaque jour et voulait en profiter avant que cela se termine. Car contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Esmée, elle avait gardé les pieds sur terre et savait que lorsque elles débarqueraient du paquebot tout cela serait terminé, mais en attendant pourquoi se priver ? Tout était à portée de main, il n'y avait qu'à profiter.

Un raclement de gorge les fit revenir sur terre assez rapidement.

Elles sursautèrent et redescendirent de la balustrade pour se retourner vers le responsable de leur trouble. Elisabeth était même prête à le sermonner mais quand elle vit que ce n'était autre que Carlisle, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire.

Ils n'étaient sensés se revoir que le lendemain, mais le fait qu'il soit présent à l'instant faisait naitre en Élisabeth une grande joie ; il était là, face à elles, sourire en coin … C'était sur, ce soir serait magique.

Voyant que sa soeur était sans voix, elle décida de prendre la parole.

**Et bien, Carlisle, ne devriez vous pas être à ce fameux dîner ? **

**Je fus soudainement victime de maux de tête. **

**Et tout aussi miraculeusement guérit je présume.**

**Dieu veille sur moi.**

**Couvre-t-il vos mensonges aussi ? **Elisabeth prit un faux air sévère en relevant un sourcil, mais ne put tout de même empêcher un sourire naitre sur ses lèvres.

**Ça … nous ne le saurons qu'à mon retour. Si demain je suis encore en vie alors je pense que je pourrais me considérer comme un grand chanceux, sinon … **Carlisle haussa les épaules de façon négligée.

**Bien alors je pense que nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Je vais de ce pas prier pour vous. **

Elisabeth se retourna pour faire un sourire encourageant à sa soeur, mais cette dernière obnubilée par Carlisle ne remarqua rien, puis se dirigea vers ce dernier pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

**Je vous la confie pour ce soir, prenez en soin je la veux tout aussi heureuse si ce n'est plus quand je la retrouverais.**

Il ne répondit rien se contentant d'un hochement de tête pour appuyer son sourire. Lui aussi ne semblait ne rien voir d'autre que sa belle. Encore une fois ils furent coupés du monde.

De loin, Elisabeth se retourna vers le couple et sentit son coeur se serrer face à cela. C'était tellement beau. Tout autant si ce n'est plus que le spectacle que leur avait offert les dauphins quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ces deux là s'étaient trouvés, certes pour un laps de temps trop court, mais tout de même. Elisabeth faisait partie de ceux qui ne retenait que le meilleur. Après tous les drames vécus, elle se dit qu'Esmée méritait bien ces quelques instants de bonheur.

Elisabeth essuya du revers de sa main une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, puis se sentant voyeuse, elle reprit son chemin vers son dortoir.

De leurs côtés Carlisle et Esmée n'avait toujours pas parlés. Le premier n'avait de cesse de fixer la jeune femme, qui semblait encore plus magnifique que dans l'après midi, baignée à moitié dans la lumière de la lune. Quant à la seconde, elle n'osait même pas fixer le jeune homme, bien trop terrifiée de la suite des évènements. Son naturel pessimiste la poursuivrait toute sa vie, que pouvait-elle contre cela ?

Mais au bout d'un moment, Carlisle accusa le coup et reprit :

**Alors … qu'est ce qui retenait votre attention au point de vous mettre en danger, autant penchée par dessus la balustrade ? **

**Et bien je suppose que l'insouciance de ma sœur est contagieuse. Mais je serais hypocrite de dire que cela ne m'a pas plu. **

**Vous laissez vous souvent entrainer dans ce genre d'agissement ? Peut être devrais-je être soucieux quand à ce qu'il pourrait se passer ce soir en votre compagnie ? **

Esmée ne sut quoi répondre à cette phrase débordante de sous entendus, quand à Carlisle il ne comprit que bien trop tard son erreur. Mais au lieu de s'en formaliser et de s'en excuser, car avouons-le le double sens de sa phrase ne la rendait que plus vulgaire, il préféra en rire, entrainant à sa suite Esmée.

**Permettez moi de vous retourner la question. Qui a menti à ses parents dans l'unique but de ne pas participer à un diner ?**

**Fort ennuyeux, le diner. Et ce n'était pas là l'unique raison …**

**Et quelles sont les autres ? **

**Voilà qui est vilain ! Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris que l'indiscrétion était une forme d'impolitesse ?**

**Et de quelle forme dépend l'hypocrisie Monsieur Cullen ? **

Esmée ne pu empêcher un coin de sa lèvre s'étirer en repensant aux paroles de Carlisle citées un peu plus tôt.

Ce dernier fut prit au dépourvu, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à une telle répartie venant d'une jeune fille aussi douce. Lui revint en mémoire alors qu'avec sa soeur elle avait du être à bonne école selon l'expression.

Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas la moins du monde. Au contraire, s'il était venu ici, rejoindre ces deux jeunes filles, c'était aussi parce que leur joie lui avait plu. Il voulait rire et profiter comme elles le faisaient sans craindre des répercutions sur un honneur quelconque qui n'avait au final qu'une petite importance dans la vie.

Après s'être remit de son éclat de rire, il reprit :

**Alors … Que direz-vous de partager votre soirée d'insouciance avec un pauvre jeune homme qui comme moi n'a jamais franchit la moindre règle ? **

**N'avez vous jamais fait quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire ? **

**Et bien c'est à dire que non. Du moins je ne m'en souviens pas. Mes parents ont toujours été formels quant à l'éducation, étant fils unique je me devais de ne jamais rien faire d'extravagant alors …**

**Mes parents ont eux aussi tenté d'être stricte avec nous. Mais avec Elisabeth vous pensez bien que ce n'était pas facile tous les jours. Je n'ai jamais trop comprit où elle trouvait des idées aussi farfelues, toujours est-il que chaque jour était propice à une nouvelle bêtise. **

**Serait-ce indiscret de vous demander pourquoi il ne sont pas avec vous sur ce bateau ?**

Les deux jeunes gens avaient entreprit d'avancer en même temps qu'ils parlaient, mais cette question fit stopper Esmée dans son élan.

Non cela n'avait rien d'indiscret, après tout sa famille n'était pas en tord dans ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il n'empêche que cela était vraiment douloureux. Depuis un an elle avait garder le silence sur cette histoire, bien trop fragile pour en parler. Seulement ce soir, et sans aucunes raisons apparentes elle sentit le besoin de se confier.

**Pardonnez-moi, je n'aurais pas du.**

**Mes parents ont été assassinés l'an passé par un voleur. L'homme est rentré chez nous pour cambrioler nos maigres affaires, mais il a été bruyant et à réveillé mes parents. Mon père est alors aller voir ce qu'il s'était passé et s'en est suivit une bagarre. Avec Elisabeth nous n'avions pas osé bouger bien trop effrayées par les cris. **

**Puis quand le silence fut revenue nous sommes alors sorties voir, et c'est là que nous avons retrouver nos parents allongés baignant dans leur sang.**

Carlisle ne sut quoi dire pour empêcher les larmes d'Esmée de couler. Alors il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, il lui prit la main pour tenter de la réconforter.

**Nous avons été placé sous la tutelle de notre tante, la soeur ainée de mon père, mais ils n'avaient de commun que le sang. Cette femme était d'une méchanceté sans merci et battait en permanence Elisabeth. Cela me rendait tellement malade ! Je voulais me rebeller aussi, mais je me disais que si je restais sage alors surement que je pourrais protéger ma soeur. **

**Hélas j'ai apprit qu'elle avait l'intention de se servir de moi en m'offrant à un homme pour son argent. C'est là que j'ai décidé de fuir. Toute mes économies sont passées dans l'achat des billets … C'était l'héritage de mes parents.**

**Je suis vraiment désolé je ne pensais pas vous raviver autant de mauvais souvenirs.**

**Ce n'est rien. C'est la première fois que je raconte cette histoire c'est tout. **

**Que direz vous si l'on reprenait avant que je ne pose une question idiote ?**

**Et moi qui pensais que c'était une façon de montrer votre intéressement à ma personne …**

**Pardonnez-moi ? **

Esmée avait fait exprès de dire une obscénité. C'était sa façon à elle d'alléger l'atmosphère même si cela la faisait passer pour une fille légère, tant pis. Et de toutes les façons, rien que pour voir Carlisle aussi gêné. Elle ne put d'ailleurs retenir son rire et de le taquiner encore.

**Seriez vous entrain de rougir ? Ou bien cela est simplement dut à la lumière peut être ? **

**Et vous entrain de vous moquer de moi ?**

**Me voilà démasquée. **

**Cependant vous avez raison la lumière est plutôt spéciale par ici.**

Effectivement elle était très faible et on y voyait peu. Esmée plissa les yeux pour tenter d'améliorer sa vue avant de constater.

**Et cela fait un moment que nous n'avons croisez personne il me semble.**

**Savez vous ou nous sommes ? **

**Je n'en ai aucune idée, c'est vous l'ami de l'architecte il me semble.**

**Mais c'est vous qui lui avez le plus parler.**

**Oh … Et bien n'avions nous pas prévu de faire des choses folles ce soir ? **

**Je suppose. Est ce que se perdre est fou ? **

**Nous dirons que oui. **

**Que pensez-vous qu'il y est derrière cette porte ? **Demanda Carlisle en désignant l'objet de sa question d'un mouvement du menton.

**Que pensez-vous d'aller voir ? **

Carlisle ne répondit rien mais montra son accord en actionnant la poignée de la porte. Celle-ci était lourde et il dû appuyer son poid dessus pour l'ouvrir.

À l'intérieur la lumière n'était pas meilleure mais ils purent distinguer sans grand problème que cette pièce n'était rien d'autre qu'une chambre.

**Une chambre ? **S'étonna Carlisle.

**Vide qui plus est.**

**C'est curieux. **

**Oui, d'autant plus que nous n'en avons pas croisées d'autres sur notre route. **

**Qui pourrait bien loger ici ? Sans affaires de surcroît ? **

**Je ne sais pas. Peut être sommes-nous à l'étage des membres d'équipage. **

**C'est possible. **

Esmée déambulait dans la pièce à la recherche d'un indice quand à la personne qui pourrait loger là, hélas ses recherches ne la menèrent nulle part puisque cette chambre était réellement vide.

De nouveau elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, mais ce fut cette fois-ci pour admirer la beauté du lieu tout simplement.

Effectivement cette chambre avait été décoré avec soin. Les murs étaient recouvert d'une tapisserie aussi blanche que la pureté, et cela remontait jusqu'au plafond ou avait été accroché un lustre en cristal qui reflétait sous la lumière de la lune et renvoyait des éclats partout dans la pièce.

De tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir depuis qu'elle était à bord, ce lieu était sans doute le plus merveilleux. Elle avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un rêve. Un rêve qu'elle n'aurait quitté pour rien au monde.

De son côté Carlisle lui ne voyait rien de tout cela. Il était juste obnubilé par la beauté d'Esmée et tout le reste n'était pas grand chose comparé à cela.

Cette femme avait réveillé en lui des instincts jusque là inconnu. La volonté de vivre d'autres aventures l'espace d'un instant. De rire sans se soucier de son statut. De marcher sans buts précis. De profiter des choses simples et même de s'en étonner.

Il n'aurait jamais cru vivre toutes ces choses un jour. Et il aurait encore moins cru que tout cela il l'aurait vécu grâce à une femme d'une part, et de rang inférieur d'autre part.

Esmée était la première femme à laquelle il parlait sans y être obligé, mais surtout elle était la première femme de la classe pauvre à qui il parlait de cette façon. Dans le monde dans lequel il vivait avant de la connaître, ces personnes étaient de simples domestiques dont on ne tenait pas compte.

**Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous n'avez pas encore parler depuis que nous sommes rentrés.**

**Non … tout va bien. J'étais simplement entrain de penser à quel point vous étiez jolie. **

Cela ne se vit pas car la lumière environnante était trop faible, mais les joues de la jeune filles se tintèrent de rose. Elle détourna les yeux vers le bas avant de reprendre d'une voix infantile.

**Ce ne sont que des fioritures. Demain j'aurais ôté cette toilette et alors je ne redeviendrais que moi.**

Il se rapprocha d'Esmée, sourire au coin des lèvres puis en lui attrapant les mains il reprit :

**Je ne parlais pas de votre robe. Sans … toi elle ne serait pas aussi jolie. **

**[James Horner – The portrait ]**

Elle releva son visage vers lui et dans une lenteur démesuré puis il se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles qu'il désirait tant depuis qu'il les avait vue.

Ce fut un baiser tout simple, seulement leurs lèvres étaient posées l'une contre l'autre, mais ce fut le début d'un instant des plus merveilleux.

Pour chacun d'entre eux c'était leur premier baiser. La première fois qu'ils se laissaient aller à leurs instincts.

Ils venaient tous les deux de quitter la terre ferme pour des territoires inconnus. Ce lieu si magique où seuls les gens qui s'aiment peuvent accéder.

Dès que leurs regards s'étaient croisés ils avaient ressentis cette attirance l'un envers l'autre. Tous deux étaient tombés sous le charme l'un de l'autre et, même si rien n'était prévu, d'un point de vue extérieur il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qui allait se produire entre eux.

Ils étaient, malgré leurs grandes différences, si assortis que cela en était troublant.

D'apparence ils s'associaient déjà fortement, mais au delà d'une simple vision externe, c'était comme si leur corps était fait pour s'accorder.

Comme s'ils étaient fait pour être là, maintenant, à partager cet instant magique, à faire l'amour tout simplement.

Cette si petite chose mais tellement merveilleuse que l'on ne peut atteindre que lorsque nous sommes en compagnie de l'être aimé.

Esmée était dans un état qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé atteindre un jour. Son pouls battait à la chamade dès que les lèvres de Carlisle se posaient sur une partie de son corps quel qu'il soit, et la chair de poule ne l'avait plus quittée dès l'instant où ils s'étaient embrassés.

Quiconque la verrait en cet instant ne la reconnaitrait pas. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ses joues rosies par la chaleur, mais aussi par l'effort et la joie ressentit. Ses yeux d'ordinaire si doux étaient maintenant pétillants d'une lueur inqualifiable, mais cela ne la rendait pas moins jolie au contraire. Ses lèvres gonflées donnaient l'impression qu'elles n'attendaient qu'une chose, c'était que celles de Carlisle se reposent sur elles.

Mais tout cela n'était qu'un aspect visible des changements établis par l'acte en cours.

Au fond d'elle, son coeur était gonflé d'une joie si intense qu'elle était presque sure qu'à force il allait finir par s'arrêter.

Son estomac était tellement noué par l'excitation qu'elle en avait presque mal. Oh bien entendu pas une douleur dérangeante, non, une douleur étrange, inconnu, bizarre, mais surtout, vitale.

Son bassin frétillait d'une façon dont il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. C'était comme si des millions de fourmis s'étaient introduites à l'intérieur et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'onduler tant tout cela était fort.

Tout son corps ne répondait plus de rien, il ne lui appartenait plus. Elle était victime d'une force indomptable qui la maitrisait de toute part.

Mais le moment le plus magique fut l'instant de délivrance. Déjà dans les vapes avant cela, elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir monter encore plus haut dans les sphères du plaisir.

Ce qu'elle avait ressentit ce soir, au delà du fait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vécu avant, elle était sure et certaine qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais vécue sans Carlisle.

Car si Esmée ne connaissait rien de concret sur l'acte sexuel, elle avait lu énormément de livres qui l'avait aidé à se faire une idée de la chose. Et dans tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir, elle pouvait désormais être sur d'une chose ; ce qui venait de se passer dans cette chambre, sur ce bateau, n'était en rien un geste laissé au hasard, c'était de l'amour. Esmée venait de faire l'amour avec Carlisle. Rien de moins que cela. Les sommets qu'elle avait atteints n'étaient décrit que dans les belles histoires d'amour, et aujourd'hui c'était sa propre histoire qu'elle avait écrite certes, mais surtout vécue.

Son dos toujours collé au torse de Carlisle, elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou. Elle ne savait pas s'il dormait ou bien s'il était réveillé alors dans le doute elle retourna doucement sa tête pour l'apercevoir.

Ce qu'elle vit lui fit chaud au coeur. Ce dernier était bien loin de dormir, il avait les yeux ouverts bien grand et un large sourire ornait son visage d'ange.

Tous deux cherchèrent quelque chose à dire, mais rien ne vint. Absolument rien. Et pourtant à eux deux ils en avaient lu des histoires qui finissaient comme ça, cependant rien ne leur vint. C'en était presque comique de voir comment en l'espace d'un instant, enivrés dans leur bonheur, ils avaient perdu toutes notions de réflexion.

Comme s'ils flottaient au dessus de leur corps, n'agissant que par instinct et non plus par logique. Le coeur à la place du cerveaux et toute raison les ayant quitté. Plus rien autour ne semblait compter, voir n'exister.

Mais comme pour toute bonne chose il y a une fin. Et les pas qu'ils entendirent provenant du couloir précédemment désert les firent revenir immédiatement dans la réalité. Sans aucun mot ils se levèrent d'un seul corps puis, sans tenir compte des bonnes manières ils se rhabillèrent autant que possible avant de tenter de fuir.

Lentement Carlisle ouvrit la porte et glissa sa tête de façon à essayer de voir sans être vue. S'il n'avait pas peur de se faire démasquer il aurait pu rire aux éclats car il devait vraiment avoir l'air d'un idiot. Toujours est-il que l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade mais à la fuite.

Lorsqu'il fut sur que le couloir était désert, il attrapa la main d'Esmée puis tous deux reprirent leur route en sens inverse dans les couloirs afin de retourner sur le pont, là où personne ne pourrait rien soupçonner.

Une fois l'air frais atteint, ils se permirent alors de rire aux éclats. Une façon de libérer l'adrénaline qui les avaient prit. Dès lors qu'ils furent calmés, Carlisle reprit.

**Il s'en est fallu de peu. **

**Effectivement. **

**Tu vas bien ?**

**J'ai un peu froid, je n'ai pas pu me rhabiller correctement.**

**Nous devrions rentrer alors, je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes mal. Et puis nous devons nous revoir demain.**

**Oui tu as raison allons-y. **

**Esmée ? **

**Oui ? **

**Puis-je t'embrasser une dernière fois ? **

La jeune femme précédemment terrifiée à l'idée de quitter l'homme qu'elle aimait aussi rapidement, fut rassurée lorsque celui ci montra un signe de mécontentement à l'idée de la laisser. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais juste assez pour lui montrer que ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas rien, et que cela avait autant de valeur à ses yeux à lui qu'à elle.

De nouveau lorsque les lèvres de Carlisle se posa sur les siennes, les mêmes sensations l'envahirent. Seulement cette fois-ci ils ne purent y mettre suite, ils étaient sur le pont et donc visible de tous, il aurait été dérangeant qu'ils se fassent surprendre.

C'est donc le coeur gros, que chacun repartit de son côté, attendant impatiemment le lendemain où ils pourraient enfin se revoir, certes de façon conventionnelle, mais se revoir tout de même.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Esmée fit attention de ne réveiller personne en atteignant son lit à coté de celui de sa soeur. Dans le noir et avec toute la difficulté du monde, elle ôta sa robe qui semblait ne pas avoir survécu à son expérience de cette nuit, et enfila sa chemise de nuit.

Elle s'allongea sur le dos, mais malgré la fatigue elle ne réussit pas à s'endormir. Les images de cette soirée repassant en boucle dans sa tête la firent repartir immédiatement dans cette bulle de bonheur. De nouveau elle quitta la terre, mais non pas pour retourner dans ce monde merveilleux qu'elle avait atteint avec Carlisle, de toute façon c'était impossible sans lui, mais simplement dans ce monde des souvenirs fabuleux.

Au bout d'un moment, la voie de sa soeur la sortie de ses pensées la ramenant sur terre. Cette petite curieuse ne pouvait surement pas attendre demain, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé immédiatement.

**Elisabeth nous allons réveiller nos voisins, je te raconterais demain. **Chuchota l'aînée.

**Et bien raconte moi brièvement alors !**

**Bon que veux-tu savoir ? **

**As-tu passé une bonne soirée ?**

Esmée ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à cette question ce qui agaça encore plus Elisabeth.

**Alors ! **

**Oui j'ai passé une excellente soirée … Cela te va-t-il ? **

**Qu'avez vous fait ? **

Pouvait elle vraiment répondre à cette question à sa jeune soeur ? Certainement pas non. Cela était bien trop personnel et intime.

Lorsqu'elle fit pour répondre à sa soeur, une secousse anormale s'abattit sur le bateau. Cela ressemblait à un léger tremblement de terre, tout juste ressentit par les filles qui ne dormaient pas, mais pas assez pour réveiller les autres autour.

Instinctivement Esmée se releva suivit de près par Elisabeth qui, légèrement apeurée demanda à sa soeur :

**Qu'est ce que c'était ? **

**Je ne sais pas. Habille toi nous allons sortir de la chambre.**

**Je n'ai pas ôté la toilette de Mathilde. Pourquoi Diable veux tu que nous sortons ? **

**Tu ne t'es pas … Bon cela n'a aucune importance, nous allons sortir parce que quoiqu'il se soit passé, nous sommes les troisièmes classes, en d'autres termes, les gens les moins importants et donc s'il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose, nous seront les derniers sauvés. **

**Tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose de mal ? On devrait réveiller les autres.**

**Et passer pour des sottes dans le cas où ce ne serait rien ? Non nous allons simplement sortir, aller faire un petit tour en laissant trainer nos oreilles et puis nous rentrerons car il n'y a sûrement rien.**

**Et s'il y avait quelque chose ?**

**Dis donc « madame l'optimiste » …**

**Mon optimisme a laissé place à une peur bleue. Dois-je te rappeler que je ne sais pas nager ?**

Esmée fit pour répondre, mais une femme allongée sur le lit d'à côté leur grogna de se taire. Elle reprit alors en chuchotant de façon à peine audible.

**Calme toi Elisabeth, ce bateau est insubmersible, on ne risque rien.**

**Alors pourquoi veux-tu sortir ? **

**N'as-tu pas envie d'être l'une des premières de ce bateau à savoir si quelque chose à eu lieu ? Nous pourrions peut être faire une bonne action … Je te rappel que nous connaissons désormais l'architecte, peut être qu'il nous racontera.**

Elisabeth sembla peser le pour et le contre, mais sa curiosité maladive prit le dessus et sans insister plus longtemps elle se prépara à sortir de la chambre ce qui ravit Esmée.

Cette dernière ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, mais cette secousse elle l'avais ressentit au plus profond d'elle même. Comme si une alarme s'était mise en route. Elle n'aurait su expliquer d'où cela venait ni pourquoi elle ressentait cela, mais toujours est-il qu'elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette chambre. Comme un instinct de survit mit en route.

Une fois qu'elle fut toutes les deux prêtes, Elisabeth apprêtée dans la robe que lui avait offerte Mathilde et Esmée dans une de ses tenues beaucoup moins luxueuses, elle sortirent de la pièce.

Dans les couloirs tout était calme. Seuls quelques employés du bateau couraient par ci par là, mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient vraiment alarmés, au contraire, et la seule chose qui trouvait à faire c'était de regarder les deux jeunes soeurs de façon odieuse.

Esmée ne s'en formalisa par et continua son chemin toujours en tenant la main de Elisabeth dans la sienne.

La trajet jusqu'au pont fut court, plus que d'habitude en tout cas. Il faut dire qu'elles avaient vraiment pressé le pas.

Dehors il n'y avait pas grand monde, mais elles virent de loin Thomas Andrew, l'architecte, en grande conversation avec plusieurs marins et des personnes surement plus importantes.

Il agitait ses bras dans tous les sens et semblait terriblement contrarié.

Un pincement au coeur fit penser à Esmée qu'elle avait bien eu raison de sortir de son dortoir, quelque chose c'était passé, elle le sentait. Monsieur Andrew avait été calme lors de leur première rencontre, là, il semblait paniqué.

Après quelques minutes de conversations, tous partirent sauf Thomas. Ses épaules étaient rentrées, comme si le monde s'était abattu soudainement sur lui, et il secouait sa tête de droite à gauche de façon contrite.

Tout cela fit comprendre à Esmée que son instinct ne s'était pas trompé, il était arrivé quelque chose.

Elle inspira profondément, pour garder son calme, puis d'un pas assuré elle se dirigea vers l'homme qui n'avait lui, toujours pas bougé.

**Monsieur Andrew ? **

Il se retourna, interpellé, puis un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il reconnu Esmée.

**Jeune Esmée, je suis ravie de vous voir. Elisabeth. Que faites vous dehors à une heure aussi tardive ? **

**La même chose que vous Monsieur je présume. **Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne répondant rien et incitant ainsi la jeune fille à continuer. **Nous avons entendu un bruit et ressentit une ****secousse, que ce passe-t-il ? **

Thomas comprit alors que, effectivement, ils étaient là pour les mêmes raisons. Seulement, il ne savait pas encore exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne voulait donc pas inquiéter outre mesure la jeune fille. Il reprit sa respiration, puis le plus assurément possible il répondit :

**La seule chose que je suis en mesure de vous faire partager c'est que nous avons percuté un iceberg. Actuellement nous ne savons pas si cela aura causé des dégâts et si oui, les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. **

**Mais ce bateau est insubmersible n'est-ce pas ? **Demanda Elisabeth qui ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois.

**Bien sur qu'il l'est ! **

Sous le ton de Monsieur Andrew, les filles n'osèrent pas répondre. Elle le fixait avec des yeux ronds attendant qu'il reprenne. Mais le masque de colère de l'homme s'évanouit comme la neige au soleil pour laisser place de nouveau au masque de tristesse et de peur.

**Je ne suis pas d'une grande utilité ici, je dois retourner là haut. S'il vous plait, laissez moi vous conseiller de ne pas retourner dans vos chambres, mais de rester ici, en alerte des prochaines informations que nous serons en capacité de vous fournir. **

Esmée inclina la tête, elle ne pouvait plus parler. Les mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Iceberg … conséquences … dégâts … Iceberg …

Ce qui avait commencé par un rêve était entrain de devenir un véritable cauchemars. Monsieur Andrew ne leurs avait pas dit toute la vérité, ou alors, il se laissait abattre par peu de choses … Mais un homme de son rang ne cédait pas à la panique sans aucune raison, et pourtant ce soir ses yeux trahissaient une grande peur.

Il avait minimiser les choses, c'était sur. Sinon pourquoi ne pas leur dire de retourner se coucher plutôt que de rester dans ce froid glacial ? Il leur avait dit de rester en alerte … ce n'était pas pour rien …

Ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, Esmée s'appuya lourdement sur la rambarde à côté d'elle avant de s'y laisser glisser.

En montant sur ce bateau elle avait espéré offrir à sa soeur une vie meilleur. Pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mais déjà une vie bien moins difficile qu'elle ne l'était en Angleterre.

En réalité elle l'avait offert à la mort sur un plateau d'or. Elle venait de mener sa soeur à l'abattoir. Elisabeth allait mourir à cause d'elle. Cette idée lui était insupportable. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la sauver, mais elle avait beau chercher au plus profond d'elle même rien ne pourrait changer la donne. Elles allaient mourir, et c'était de sa faute.

Elisabeth fut choquée de voir sa soeur céder à la panique. En même temps elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait, mais Esmée avait toujours été forte et bien que pessimiste, elle ne se laissait jamais abattre. Alors la voir en boule sur le pont du bateau à la merci de ses larmes était une vision bien trop dure pour la jeune fille.

**Esmée ? Esmée tu m'entends ? **

Mais Esmée ne répondait pas. Elle était enfermée dans sa bulle de malheur et ne cessait de se répéter qu'elle était la pire des soeurs au monde. Que tout était de sa faute et que si elle avait épousé l'homme que voulait lui présenter sa tante, jamais elle n'aurait tué Elisabeth.

Quel être humain était capable d'un tel acte ? Aucun. Tuer sa propre soeur était une chose horrible, la pire que l'on puisse faire.

Elisabeth tout juste âgée de 15 ans allait mourir sans rien avoir vue de la vie si ce n'est à quel point elle est laide et triste.

Elisabeth s'était assise à côté de sa soeur et avait prit la tête de cette dernière pour la poser sur ses jambes. Elle retenait autant que possible ses larmes de peur qui menaçaient aussi de couler. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle, qu'elle devait être forte pour Esmée. Elle devait garder ma tête sur les épaules.

Elle s'accordait cependant des prières. Elle espérait que de là haut ses parents veillaient sur elles et qu'ils avaient déjà un plan pour les sortir de là.

Monsieur Andrew avait dit que l'on ne connaissait pas encore l'ampleur des dégâts et qu'on était même pas sur qu'il y en ait.

Alors peut être que cela n'était rien du tout. Que le bateau n'avait rien et que tout allait s'arranger. Bientôt elles regagneraient leur dortoir pour se mettre au chaud et demain elles en riraient avec les Cullen.

Mais le bientôt d'Elisabeth s'était transformé en « dans un moment ». Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi heure que les deux jeunes filles étaient là à attendre.

Déjà beaucoup de monde était sorti suite à la demande faite dans les hauts parleurs par l'équipage.

Elisabeth commençait à douter que tout cela se terminerait bien. Les marins avaient commencés à préparer les canots de sauvetages et ils séparaient déjà les femmes et les enfants des hommes, tout cela dans un calme olympiens. C'était surement la marche à suivre en cas de problèmes …

Au bout d'un moment, et en général dans ces instants de panique le temps nous semble s'étirer de toute part, une voix les interpella. Une voix qu'Esmée aurait été capable de reconnaître entre mille.

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui la sortie de sa torpeur. Le voilà l'espoir qu'elle avait tant attendu.

Peut être que Monsieur Cullen serait d'accord pour l'aider à sauver sa soeur.

C'était risqué, mais un homme cruel n'aurait jamais pu avoir Mathilde pour épouse et Carlisle comme fils, Esmée refusait de le croire. Et auquel cas, elle était prête à beaucoup de chose pour sauver la vie de sa soeur, même d'oublier sa fierté et de supplier le chef de famille.

**Esmée ! Est ce que ça va ? Tu es gelée, met mon manteau.**

**Carlisle oh Seigneur je suis tellement heureuse de te voir. Vous a-t-on dit ce qu'il se passait ? **

**Une histoire d'iceberg, nous allons devoir quitter le navire. Avez-vous été vous renseignées ? **

**Nous avons vue Monsieur Andrew mais il n'a pas su nous dire s'il y avait de gros dégâts.**

**Il faut quitter le navire. Les premières classes doivent embarquer en priorité. Venez, Maman nous attend.**

Carlisle se saisit de la main d'Esmée, cette dernière tenant celle d'Elisabeth.

Tous les trois avancèrent difficilement, essayant autant que possible de rester soudés en se faufilant entre le monde.

Après un long périple, ils arrivèrent près de Mathilde qui les attendait avec un sourire faux.

**Carlisle. Dieu soit loué tu es là. As-tu vu ton père ? **

**Non, il n'est toujours pas là ? **

**Il m'a pourtant dit qu'il revenait rapidement, mais les marins ne nous laissent plus attendre, nous devons monter maintenant.**

**Mais …**

**Pas de discussion ! **

Mathilde ne jouait que rarement de son autorité, mais quand elle le faisait, tout le monde se mettait au diapason. C'est donc sans aucun autre commentaire qu'il se dirigeât, toujours en tenant la main d'Esmée, vers les marins qui faisaient embarquer les passagers.

**Les bonnes doivent attendre avant d'embarquer.**

**Les bonnes ? **Reprit Carlisle à l'intention du marin.

**La fille là, elle doit être avec les 3e classes.**

**Oh mais ce n'est pas une bonne, c'est … **

Carlisle ne sut dire ce qu'était Esmée. Était-elle sa compagne ? Simplement une amie ? Mais est ce que le marin autoriserait une simple amie à monter à bord ? Le temps que le jeune homme se perde dans ses pensées, sa mère avait déjà prit la parole pour répondre.

**Esmée, **Madame Cullen avait fait exprès d'appuyer sur le prénom de la jeune fille pour prouver qu'elle la connaissait personnellement, **est ma nièce Monsieur. **

**Et votre nièce porte des tenues aussi négligées ? **

**Et bien elle …**

**Ouai ouai. Bon écouter ma petite dame, l'heure n'est pas à la négociation d'accord ? Alors soit vous embarquez tous les trois, **il désigna Elisabeth, Carlisle et Mathilde, **en retenant que ****je vous fait une fleur en laissant monter votre fils, soit vous circulez et on se retrouve au Paradis.**

[James Horner : My heart will go on]

La famille s'éloigna laissant ainsi sa place à d'autres personnes. Carlisle tenait toujours la main d'Esmée tandis qu'Elisabeth tenait celle de Mathilde.

Quand le jeune homme se retourna vers sa dulcinée, entrainant ainsi le regard des deux autres, il eu soudain peur. Les yeux de celle qui faisait son cœur n'étaient plus ceux qu'ils connaissaient. Ils avaient changé et étaient emprunt d'une détermination comme on en avait jamais vue auparavant.

Elisabeth aussi sentit le vent tourner. Elle connaissait assez sa sœur pour savoir que dans sa tête en cet instant il se passait quelque chose. Une chose dont elle savait déjà le contenu.

Une chose dont elle était contre à deux cent pour cent sans aucune négociation possible … Ce fut le début d'un véritable combat visuelle entre les deux sœurs. Aucune des deux ne parlaient, et pourtant la conversation était bien là. Mathilde et Carlisle se tenaient aux côtés d'Elisabeth, ils montraient leurs soutiens à la jeune fille faisant ainsi comprendre à Esmée que, non, son idée ne serait pas celle retenue.

Mais Esmée savait aussi qu'elle ne lâcherait pas. Le Seigneur lui donnait là une chance d'offrir la vie qu'elle rêvait pour sa sœur, elle n'allait pas la laisser passer comme ça. Ce n'était pas imaginable une seule seconde et tout ce qui pouvait être utilisé le serait. Esmée était décidée.

Contre tout attente ce fut Elisabeth qui craqua la première. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, mais la jeune fille tenait, elle ne les laissait s'échapper. On sentait même, quand elle reprit la paroles après cinq bonnes minutes de combat visuel, qu'elle tentait autant que possible les trémolos de sa voix.

**Esmée … Non pas ça … pas sans toi … **

Mais Esmée, aussi dure que cela était, ne se laissa pas attendrir par les supplications de sa sœur. Elle vira son regard dans celui de Mathilde mais cette dernière ne se laissa pas prendre.

**Non ! Elisabeth a raison, c'est hors de question. On va trouver une autre solution.**

**Mais quelle solution ? **S'écriât Esmée de colère.** Le bateau coule ! Ils nous évacuent car c'est là notre dernier espoir de survit ! Je vous en supplie Madame Cullen … ne rendons pas les choses plus difficiles. Je ne veux en aucun cas mourir mais … ma vie ne vaux rien si celle de ma sœur est en jeu. **

**Esmée … **Tenta Carlisle.

**Mathilde, n'avez vous pas tout fait pour convaincre cet homme de laisser monter votre fils ? N'êtes vous pas prête à sacrifier votre place si cela était nécessaire ? Vous mieux que quiconque pouvez me comprendre … Que valent nos vies sans eux ? **

**Que vaut ma vie sans toi Esmée ? **Elisabeth n'avait plus réussit à lutter pour retenir ses larmes. **Me crois-tu capable de vivre encore en te laissant ici ? **

**Oui tu le feras. Tu le feras pour moi. **

Sentant ses propres larmes affluer, Esmée détourna le regard vers Mathilde de nouveau, en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser celui de l'homme de son cœur.

Madame Cullen, elle, n'était pas aussi forte. Ses joues étaient striées de larmes et elle reniflait lamentablement. Toute la peine ressentit par Esmée, ainsi que toute sa force, elle la vivait comme si elle était en elle. Elle ne pouvait que comprendre pourquoi la jeune fille avait fait ce choix là, et ne put qu'acquiescer à sa demande au grand désarroi de son fils et de Elisabeth qui espérant fortement que son autorité jouerait.

**Je … Seigneur si on m'avait dit que je vivrais une chose aussi horrible en montant sur ce paquebot insubmersible soit dit en passant je … **

Au loin, un des marins rappelait au gens qu'il fallait faire vite, coupant ainsi la parole à Mathilde. Mais cette dernière était quelque part heureuse de ne pas avoir eu a terminer sa phrase... Elle n'avait plus la force ne serait-ce que de parler.

Esmée encra enfin son regard à celui de Carlisle. Ce dernier était dévasté. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle avait raison, il ne pouvait pas imaginer laisser la femme qu'il aimait mourir...

Alors la jeune fille s'avança vers lui et sans aucune honte l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser doux et tendre, mais il n'avait plus le goût de bonheur qui le rendait si beau auparavant.

Non ce baiser avait un goût amer, un goût d'adieu... Esmée en laissa même échapper une larme tellement elle ressentait cette acidité et cette douleur. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait tenir encore un petit moment avant de tout lâcher, alors pour se faire elle se raccrochait à tous les bons souvenirs qui avaient eu lieux à bord de ce bateau … celui même qui allait l'emporter avec son dernier souffle.

De nouveau un cri de marin se fit entendre, et ce fut seulement en cet instant qu'ils se séparèrent. Du moins qu'Esmée tenta de se séparer de Carlisle mais il la retint. Et dans un souffle presque inaudible et tout aussi suppliant il reprit :

**Laisse moi rester avec toi.**

Esmée sourit à cette requête, elle se doutait bien que les négociations n'étaient pas terminées...

**Tu es mon dernier espoir pour ma sœur Carlisle. Je veux que tu t'occupes d'elle comme je l'aurais fait. Jure moi que tu le feras et je partirais en paix. Jure moi que tu lui permettra de mourir vieille dans son lit un soir après lui avoir permit de rencontrer un homme digne d'elle. Promet moi que je ne fais pas ça en vain et que ma sœur aura la vie que je rêvais de lui offrir. Ne me laisse pas partir en croyant que tout ce que je fais là ne mènera à rien.**

Aussi difficile que ce le fut, Carlisle jura à Esmée qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui et qu'Elisabeth serai une jeune femme entourée et soignée.

Mais si Carlisle cru avoir fait une chose difficile en jurant tout cela à Esmée, c'est que cette dernière avait garder le pire pour la fin …

**Quant à toi, je veux que tu me promettes de vivre heureux. Je veux que tu rencontres une femme belle et douce, une femme digne de toi qui fera ton bonheur. Je veux que tu ai des enfants, que tu les vois grandir … Promet moi tout ça Carlisle. **

Carlisle baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui tenaient celle d'Esmée, sa voix, restée coincée dans sa gorge l'empêchait tout bonnement de répondre. Mais elle avait besoin qu'il le lui promette, elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il ferait tout pour être heureux pour qu'elle puisse partir en paix. Alors de façon plus agressive, comme pour un dernier espoir Esmée reprit :

**Promet moi ! **

**Je … Je te le promet Esmée. Je te promets de vivre heureux en ta mémoire. Je … **

Sa voix mourut dans un étouffement et il ne put continuer à parler. Il serra fortement ses points autour de la taille de la jeune femme, puis se retira auprès de sa mère pour laisser place à Elisabeth.

Cette dernière qui dès que les bras de sa sœur furent libérés, s'engouffra dedans comme une bourrasque de vent.

Les deux sœurs pleuraient, et Elisabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de supplier encore son aîné de la garder près d'elle. Mais Esmée ne céda pas aussi vite qu'elle ne le put elle se sépara de sa sœur.

Si elle s'était écouté elle serait restée ainsi des heures, mais elles étaient comptées et rester ainsi encore n'aurait fait que rendre les choses plus difficiles.

Voyant que la petite faisait de la résistance, Mathilde et Carlisle vinrent aider Esmée. Ils se saisirent d'Elisabeth puis dans un dernier regard remplit de peine et de désolation, ils reculèrent.

Voir sa sœur s'éloigner ainsi était insupportable. Savoir que ce serait là la dernière vision qu'elle avait d'elle était la chose la plus difficile à vivre en cet instant. Qu'importe la mort et tout le reste, Esmée se contrefichait de ça. Les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ce choix étaient, pour elle, plus que valables.

Esmée n'avait jamais réfléchie à la façon dont elle souhaitait mourir, mais le faire pour sauver une personne qu'on aime lui paraissait être une bonne façon de le faire.

Dans un fort rebond, l'embarcation qui portait Elisabeth, Carlisle et Mathilde toucha enfin l'océan, mais au lieu d'être un soulagement, ce fut à la place un pincement au coeur qu'ils ressentirent.

Tous avaient le regard fixé vers Esmée ne pouvant s'en détacher. Voulant retenir ce dernier regard qu'elle leur lançait, ne voulant surtout pas oublier les traits de son visage qui déjà semblait s'estomper dans leurs esprits. Elle semblait si lointaine tout en étant si près.

Élisabeth quand à elle leva sa main comme pour toucher une dernière fois sa soeur, cette dernière qui d'ailleurs répondit par le même geste.

En cet instant, elles pensèrent toutes les deux à la même chose : je t'aime. Elles ne pouvaient pas se le hurler car avec tout le vacarme cela n'aurait servit absolument à rien, mais elles étaient tellement proches qu'elles ressentirent la même chose toutes les deux sans avoir à se parler.

Si les conditions n'étaient pas ce qu'elles étaient, cela aurait pu être beau. Or Esmée allait mourir, et c'était là la dernière fois que Elisabeth pourrait communiquer avec sa sœur ainsi. Pour le reste, elle espérait qu'au delà de la mort il y avait quelque chose, et c'est à ça que se raccrocherait Elisabeth pour garder sa soeur auprès d'elle.

Elle se jurait à elle même de faire tout pour que l'esprit de sa sœur perdure au fond d'elle. Jamais Esmée ne mourrait autre que physiquement, Élisabeth la ferait vivre de quelconque façon que ce soit. C'était le moins qu'elle pouvait faire devant le sacrifice de sa sœur. Comment remercier quelqu'un prêt à mourir pour vous ?

Et pendant ce temps l'embarcation s'éloignait petit à petit du lieu du drame, mettant ainsi un peu plus de distance à chaque mouvement de rame entre ce qui serait désormais les rescapés et les naufragés du Titanic.

Chacun d'entre eux, autant les troisièmes classes que les premières, étaient montés à bord de ce navire que l'on disait insubmersible le sourire aux lèvres à la conquête de l'Amérique. Tous avaient un but bien précis en allant là bas. Sauver l'être le plus cher au monde que vous avez, des griffes d'une tante sadique Aller faire fortune Visiter le nouveau monde …Tous ces gens aux rêves plein la tête … Tout autant de victime au final. Mais qui pouvait le prévoir ? Qui pouvait assurer que le Titanic, le plus grand paquebot du monde allait rencontrer sur sa route un iceberg qui allait le laisser sur place ? Personne. Pas même le plus grand des devins. Ils savait tous qu'ils marqueraient l'histoire de la navigation en montant à bord de ce bateau, pour sa première traversée, aucun ne savait cependant de quel manière cela se ferait.

**26 mars 1985 Forks, État de Washington**

**Et voilà les enfants, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. **

Aussi difficilement qu'il le put le vieil Emmett Cullen se releva de son fauteuil autour duquel étaient assis tous ses petits enfants, mais aussi ceux de sa sœur, Alice, et de son cousin Edward Masen.

Cette histoire, il la racontait tous les ans, depuis 10 ans, jour du décès de sa mère Esmée Cullen.

La fabuleuse histoire d'une petite Anglaise qui, pour sauver sa sœur n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à fuir son pays et à affronter la mort.

Il était fier de voir sa descendance appréciait autant cette histoire. Fier de voir que la mémoire de sa mère et de sa tante ne serait jamais oubliées, et que sans leur courage, ils n'en seraient pas là.

Rosalie, l'épouse d'Emmett, Alice, sa sœur, et Bella, la femme de son cousin, revenaient de la cuisine où elles étaient parties chercher de quoi boire et manger pour leurs petits enfants.

Malgré leurs âges avancés, aucunes d'entre elles n'avaient perdu de leur beauté. Surtout Alice, qui, plus les années passaient, plus elle ressemblait à sa mère.

**Non papy, tu sais que c'est pas fini sinon on serait pas là !**

Rosalie sourit à la réplique de sa petite fille, Lexie Grâce, qui lui ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau. Aussi blonde que lorsqu'elle était avant que la vieillesse ne prenne le dessus, et les mêmes yeux bleus qu'elle partageait en commun avec sa mère Carlie et sa fausse jumelle Emelyne. Cette dernière, elle, ressemblait beaucoup plus à son père, autant dans le caractère que dans l'allure.

Un brin de nostalgie passa sur ses traits quand lui revint en mémoire les difficultés qu'elle éprouva pour tomber enceinte de Carlie. Les choses avaient été vraiment compliquées, jusqu'au jour ou miraculeusement on lui eut apprit qu'enfin elle allait avoir un enfant.

Aujourd'hui enfin elle savourait la joie d'être grand-mère de deux petites filles adorables.

**Tu leurs fait le coup tous les ans Emmett, ils connaissent l'histoire par coeur tu ne les auras plus. **Sourit Alice.

**Faux ! Charles-Anthony et Mary-Élisabeth ne la connaissent pas la fin.** Rétorqua Emmett en désignant les petits enfants d'Edward et Bella du menton.

**Mais nous oui oncle Emmett**, reprit Lilly, la petite fille d'Alice.

Ses petits enfants, ainsi que ceux d'Alice se mirent à chahuter pour faire céder leur grand oncle afin qu'il raconte la fin de l'histoire, et sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi leurs cousins criaient, Mary-Elisabeth et Charles-Anthony se mirent eux aussi à faire du bruit.

En entendant ce raffut, Edward et Jasper, qui étaient sortis s'aérer un peu, rentrèrent à leur tour dans le salon de la maison familiale, là où chaque année ils se rassemblaient en mémoire de leurs défunts parents.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de porter à ses bras Charles-Anthony et d'aller s'assoir sur le canapé en compagnie de son épouse. Malgré l'amour qu'il portait à sa petite fille, il avait une affinité plus importante avec lui. Mary-Élisabeth était une grande solitaire du haut de ces trois ans. Elle se débrouillait seule, n'aimait pas qu'on la materne et surtout refusait catégoriquement d'être considérée comme un bébé au grand damne de sa mère, Lizzie. Mais cette dernière, qui attendait là son second enfant, espérait que celui-ci comblerait son manque.

Bella fut attendrie par le geste de son mari, elle eut l'espace d'un instant, si elle en oubliait les cheveux blancs et les rides, l'impression de revivre les années passées, quand Lizzie, sa fille et René, son fils, n'étaient eux encore que des enfants.

Jasper quand à lui alla s'installer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de sa femme, Alice, avec au pied leurs deux petits enfants, Lilly et Carlisle.

Ce dernier, depuis le décès de sa mère était le plus fragile de tous les cousins. C'est pourquoi chacun était toujours près de lui pour ne pas le laisser sombrer. Surtout Lilly, sa cousine germaine qui passait son temps à lui tenir la main ou le serrer dans ses bras.

Et John, son père, tâchait par tous les moyens possibles de lui faire reprendre goût à la vie. Il essayait autant que possible de combler le vide laisser par son épouse avec l'aide de sa mère mais aussi et surtout de sa sœur, Mathilde. Étant donné que leurs enfants s'entendaient bien, il était fréquent que Carlisle vienne dormir chez sa marraine, et donc par conséquent chez Lilly.

Au delà de n'être que des cousins germains, ils considéraient comme frères et soeurs. Ce fut d'ailleurs pas très difficile à croire puisqu'ils sont tous les deux de parfaits mélanges de Cullen et de Withlock.

**Aller oncle Emmett, raconte nous comment Grand-Mère Esmée a été sauvée ! **Insista Carlisle approuvé par Lilly.

**Vi Mett ! **Lança à son tour la jolie petite Mary-Élisabeth, qui était accrochée au genoux de sa grand-mère, faisant ainsi s'esclaffer toute l'assemblée.

**Bon ! Écoute bien Mary-Élisabeth, c'est pour toi que je le raconte. Mais je te préviens, je ne raconterai aucun détail croustillant ! Tu es trop jeune pour ça !**

Évidement, la fin de cette réflexion appuyé par le bruit d'une claque, celle que porta Rosalie derrière le crâne de son époux comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'il racontait ce genre d'idioties.

Encore une fois tous rigolèrent devant la scène. On aurait parfois pu croire que les années n'étaient pas passées. Que rien n'avait changé.

Puis, quand le rire fut passé, Emmett reprit alors d'une voix grave :

**Pour savoir comment votre arrière grand-mère à été sauvé, il faut alors retourner à bord du Titanic, là où nous l'avons précédemment laissée.**

**Nuit du 15 Avril 1912 – Titanic – Milieu de l'océan.**

L'embarcation qui avait emporté sa sœur loin de la mort ne fut plus visible par la faible de vue de Esmée. Emportée au loin par la nuit … Ce fut alors qu'en cet instant qu'Esmée se laissa aller à ses larmes. Toutes celles qu'elle avait réussies à retenir jusque là, elle les laissaient couler à flots sans prêt attention à ce que les gens autours penseraient. Mais ce n'était pas que des larmes de tristesse ni de peur, c'était aussi des larmes de soulagement. Finalement, peut être que le bon Dieu n'en voulait qu'à elle et pas à Élisabeth. Elle allait vivre heureuse et mourir vieille dans un lit entourée de sa famille. Oui c'était ça ! Le Seigneur ne voulait qu'Esmée, c'est pour ça qu'il avait fait en sorte qu'elle rencontre Mathilde, une femme tellement généreuse qu'elle avait offert sans aucune raison une toilette à Élisabeth, et qu'elle ne l'avait pas ôté pour dormir.

Finalement les choses n'étaient pas si mauvaises, le destin avait tout calculé dès le départ.

Esmée quand à elle devait mourir, probablement pour payer ce qu'elle avait fait subir à sa tante en fuyant. Mais si ce n'était que ça et que sa petit sœur était sauvée, alors le prix en valait largement la peine.

Alors qu'elle était allongée à même le sol, car ses jambes ne la tenaient plus, Esmée sentit à peine les bras d'un homme la secouer.

**Allons Mademoiselle relevez vous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! **S'écria l'homme.

**S'il vous plait dépêchez vous c'est là notre seule chance, le bateau de sauvetage va partir ! Allons du nerf ! **

Esmée releva la tête pour voir qui s'acharnait ainsi sur elle au lieu de lui laisser ces quelques instants qui lui restaient à vivre en paix.

Mais si elle avait l'intention de renvoyer cette personne de là où elle venait, elle n'en fit rien quand elle vit en face le visage de Carlisle quelque peu vieilli sous ses yeux. Était-elle déjà morte ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien sentit …

**Aller **! Répéta l'homme en tentant de la soulever de nouveau.

**Carlisle ?** Demanda bêtement Esmée.

**Senior. Carlisle Senior. **

**Oh … **Esmée comprit alors que non, elle n'était pas morte, et que l'homme agenouillé devant elle n'était autre que le père de son amour désormais perdu.

**Relevez-vous, j'ai un moyen de vous faire sortir d'ici.**

Si elle ne comprit pas instantanément les propos de Carlisle Senior, il ne fut pas nécessaire de répéter deux fois pour son subconscient qui avait immédiatement donné l'ordre à son corps de se lever.

**Suivez-moi.** Ordonna l'homme toujours en lui tenant la main.

Il slalomait avait grâce entre les gens qui semblaient se pousser devant lui pour le laisser passer, c'est dire si cette homme était influent.

Arrivé près d'une embarcation, il demanda aux marins de lui accorder quelques instants, ordre que personne ne contesta, puis se retourna vers la jeune fille.

**Bien maintenant écoutez moi, vous aller monter dans cette barque avec ceci,** il tira une grosse enveloppe de sous sa veste et la lui donna, **arrivée aux Etats Unis seulement vous l'ouvrirez. Dedans, il y a tout le nécessaire pour que vous puissiez retrouver ma femme, mon fils et votre sœur. **

**Et prenez aussi ça, ça vous servira toujours.** Il lui remit de l'argent liquide avec une carte qui contenait son nom. **Cette carte vous ouvrira de nombreuses portes.**

**Je vous souhaite tout le courage dont vous aurez besoin, et je tâcherais, si cela m'est possible, de vous aider de là haut.**

Esmée regarda l'homme bêtement. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il lui racontait. Elle allait survivre ?

**Oui ! Oui Esmée vous allez être sauvée ! Montez dans ce bateau.**

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses pensées avaient été entendues jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réponde.

Elle regarda de nouveau l'embarcation, puis les marins, et enfin seulement commença à avancer. À pas lent, comme si tout cela n'était pas réel et que d'un instant à l'autre, elle se retrouverait de nouveau en plein désarroi. Mais quand enfin elle toucha au but final, lui revint en mémoire les propos de Carlisle Senior.

**Et vous ? **Lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

**Moi … et bien je ne sais pas ce que le sort me réserve. Nous verrons bien.**

**Non, je refuse catégoriquement de prendre votre place.**

Elle fit pour se retirer mais il la rattrapa de justesse dans une forte poigne.

**Esmée regardez moi ! Il est des choses que j'ai faites dans ma vie dont je ne suis pas fier et l'une concerne mon fils. Je n'ai jamais tenu compte de lui, de ses envies, de ses désirs. Je ne l'avais jamais vu que comme un héritier et rien d'autre de plus. **

**Mais ce soir, je vous ai vu ensemble et là j'ai compris. Il n'a jamais semblé être aussi heureux qu'en cet instant. Alors croyez moi sur paroles Esmée, ce que je vous demande là ce n'est pas pour vous que je le fais, c'est purement égoïste de ma part, mais c'est aussi la seule et unique façon que j'ai trouvé pour racheter mes actes passés et rendre mon fils heureux.**

**Montez dans ce bateau Esmée. Montez c'est notre unique chance. **

Esmée acquiesça de la tête et Monsieur Cullen desserra enfin sa poigne. La jeune fille fit quelque pas en avant puis se retourna vers l'homme.

**Il n'y a rien d'égoïste dans votre acte Monsieur et je vous fait le serment que dès que je serais de retour sur la terre ferme, je retrouverais votre fils pour que nous puissions vivre ensemble ce destin que vous nous offrez. Et je jure aussi que, lorsqu'enfin nous serons réunit, je lui ferais part de votre héroïsme.**

Esmée monta enfin dans le petit bateau de survie, ne quitta des yeux son sauveur que lorsque la nuit et la distance ne lui permirent plus de le voir.

C'est alors qu'elle leva les yeux pour entamer une prière vers le ciel, lui demandant ainsi de protéger tous ceux qui comme elle ou les siens n'auront pas eu la chance d'être sauvés.

**26 mars 1985 Forks, État de Washington**

**Esmée regagna New York quelques jours plus tard. À partir de là, elle mit tout en œuvre pour retrouver Mathilde, Carlisle et Élisabeth. Et il ne lui fallut qu'une seule petite semaine pour y arriver et aller frapper à leur porte. **

**Évidement, sur le coup tous crurent à un mirage car aucun d'entre eux ne s'étaient remit de ce qui s'était passé. **

**Comme elle l'eut promit, elle raconta comment Carlisle Senior l'avait sauvé, s'assurant de bien mettre en avant son héroïsme.**

**Bien que le coeur eut été à la fête, le décès de votre arrière arrière grand-père fut respecté dans les règles. C'est pourquoi le mariage de nos deux tourtereaux ne se déroula que quatre années plus tard et Esmée, à l'époque, a fortement insisté pour qu'une photo de son sauveur, celle juste derrière vous, soit présente le jour.**

**Élisabeth quand à elle bien plus volage ne rencontra son époux, Anthony Masen que l'année suivant le mariage d'Esmée et Carlisle.**

**Je fut le premier enfant conçu dans cette maison même, suivit ensuite d'Alice puis enfin Edward daigna montrer le bout de son nez. **

**L'année suivant la naissance de mon cher cousin, notre grand-mère, Mathilde nous quitta, quinze années supplémentaires passèrent et Anthony mourut à son tour suivit trop rapidement de Carlisle, puis Esmée et enfin Élisabeth la même année. Ces deux là, inséparables dans la vies n'ont pu l'être dans la mort.**

**C'est pour cela que toi, **Emmett désigna l'une de ces petites filles, **tu t'appelles Emelyne en mémoire de ton arrière grand mère décédée quelques mois avant que ta mère ne tombe enceinte.**

**Et moi Papy je m'appelle Lexie-Grâce en mémoire de mes deux arrières grands-mères hein ?**

**C'est ça ma chérie.** Sourit Rosalie.

**Et bah moi c'est Lilly comme ma mamie, et Carlisle c'est comme ton papa ! **

**Oui princesse, c'est ça ! Charles-Anthony pour ses deux arrières grands pères et enfin Mary-Élisabeth pour ses deux arrières grands-mères.**

**Est ce qu'on devra appeler nos enfants comme ça aussi ? **

**Non, bien sur que non. Nous c'était notre choix de faire perdurer la mémoire de nos parents. **Répondit doucement Bella à son petit neveu Carlisle. **Comment voudrais tu appeler tes enfants toi ?** Lui sourit-elle.

**Euh … Je veux une fille qui sera comme était ma maman et je l'appellerais pareille !**

Après la déclaration du petit garçon le silence se fit dans le salon. Un silence dit gêné. Seulement au bout de quelques instants, des minutes peut être, Jasper se pencha vers son petit fils et tout en lui caressant le dos il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit sourire.

**Pourquoi on peut pas le visiter nous le Titanic ?** Demanda Emelyne.

**Parce qu'il est toujours au fond de l'océan Atlantique. Personne ne l'a jamais retrouvé … **

**Oh …** **Dommage**. S'exclama la petite fille rêveuse.

**Et si vous alliez profiter des derniers rayons de soleil avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? **Proposa Emmett.

**Ouiiiiii !** Hurlèrent les enfants en se ruant dehors.

Ainsi restèrent seuls dans les pièces les trois couples qui méditèrent face à la photos de leurs parents pour certains, beaux parents pour d'autres ne sachant pas qu'eux même étaient observés de là haut …

**Explications sur la descendance :**

Esmée et Carlisle ont eu Emmett et Alice

Emmett après avoir épousé Rosalie Hale aura une fille, qu'il appellera Carlie en l'honneur de son père. A son tour cette dernière aura des jumelles, Lexie-Grâce, nommée ainsi pour ses deux arrières grands-mères(La mère de Rosalie et la mère de son grand père paternelle) et Emelyne pour Esmée.

Alice quand à elle épousera Jasper Withlock avec lequel elle aura deux enfants, Mathilde, pour sa grand-mère, et Jonh, pour le grand-père de Jasper.

La première aura une fille nommé Lilly, en l'honneur de Alice, le second appellera son fils Carlisle …

Élisabeth épousera ensuite Anthony Masen avec qui elle n'aura qu'Edward. À son tour celui ci épousera Isabella Swan avec qui il aura un fils, René, ( pour la mère de Bella) et une fille, Lizzie (surnom que donnait Anthony à Élisabeth).

À son tour René aura Charles-Anthony, en la mémoire de ses deux grand pères, et Lizzie aura Mary-Élisabeth ( son arrière grand-mère et la grand mère de Bella) et attend son second enfant qu'elle nommera comme elle le veux puisque je marque désormais le point final de cette histoire commencée en décembre 2010.


	2. Chapitre 2

Salut tout le monde !

Vous avez été plus d'une centaines personnes à venir lire mon OS (d'après les dires de fan fiction!) et je dois dire que je suis particulièrement touchée. Je ne m'attendais pas à attirer autant de monde.

Aussi je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en auteur alerte, favoris, story alerte … etc … Vous avez été, pour moi, nombreux et dire que ça m'a fait plaisir est un euphémisme, car je considère que cela veux dire que vous appréciez mes écrits. Forcément ça flatte …

Il y a juste une chose que j'aimerais partager avec vous. Je pense avoir une grande part de responsabilité dans cela, car je ne l'ai pas mentionné. En même temps je pensais que ça faisait partie des choses normales sur fan fiction, il me semblait donc pas nécessaire de le demander ….

Je n'ai eu aucune review de votre part …

Je ne suis pas un auteur qui se plaint, et pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction vous savez bien que malgré le nombre de personnes qui m'ont ajoutée en alerte je ne tourne qu'autour de cinq messages d'encouragement à chaque chapitre, je n'ai jamais rien dit à ce sujet. (Bien que notez que je suis quand même passablement déçu à chaque fois, surtout quand on compte que sur le dernier chapitre seule une personne m'a laissé un message :s)

Mais quand vous voyez que plus de cent lecteurs passent par votre OS et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a un petit geste de vous laisser un message pour vous dire ce qu'il a pensé de votre histoire, ça décourage et affecte l'auteur. En tout cas c'est ce que j'ai ressentis et la liste est bien faible fasse à mes sentiments ..

Il ne faut pas se leurrer, et je ne vais pas jouer les hypocrites en disant que j'écris d'abord pour moi. Si cela était vraiment le cas je ne posterais pas. Et je crois pouvoir dire (aux vues des plaintes que l'ont peut [trop] souvent lire) que nous sommes nombreux dans ce cas là.

J'aurais vraiment voulu avoir votre avis sur cette histoire (qui me tient véritablement à cœur), bon ou mauvais, après tout on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, mais croyez moi l'indifférence est vraiment pire que l'insulte. Surtout quand elle n'est que partielle étant donné que vous avez été nombreux à passer voir ma fiction …

Et je ne serais pas très inventive en vous disant ce que disent la majorité des auteurs de ce site : vos reviews sont notre salaire …

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette note et merci par avance à tous ceux qui prendront le temps d'y réagir.

Domi.


End file.
